


Too Much Ice Cream

by allonswolfnewtina



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Overeating, Starvation Kink, Stomach noises, Weight Gain, tummy noises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonswolfnewtina/pseuds/allonswolfnewtina
Summary: The Doctor attempts to help his companion/girlfriend after she is starved in captivity, but... he kind of overdoes it.Belly kink fic. Don't like it? Don't read it.TW: Mentions of starvation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretanonymous/gifts).



You winced as your stomach growled loudly for the ninth time that day, falling over from the pain onto the hard, concrete floor. Your belly continued to to twist and gurgle angrily at its host for neglecting it, despite it not being your fault.

The Doctor had taken you to this new planet, Spolla, about two days ago. The trip had started out fine before he pissed off the government, causing the two of you to be arrested. You had been seperated when he tried to release you from the guard's grip, leaving you alone for the next two days.

Now, you were lying on the ground, your stomach being hit with constant hunger pangs that were followed by angry roars and your hope that the Doctor would find his way back to you dwindling. You finally burst into tears, wrapping your arms around your middle to try to muffle the noises. Fatigue was beginning to take over your body when you heard the familiar humming of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and the cell doors slam open.

"Y/N!" the Doctor exclaimed, rushing to you. "Are you okay? What did they do to you? Did they hurt you?"

You shook your head. "Doctor, I'm fine," you lied, not wanting him to worry. "Okay, love," he whispered. He attempted to help you up, but another pang sent you falling into his arms.

"Do you want me to carry you?" the Doctor asked. You nodded as he lifted you up. "In my cell, I found a tunnel that will lead us back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor carried you through the dark halls back to where he was being held. You buried your head into his chest, finding comfort from the sound of his two hearts beating. The Doctor used his sonic to open the tunnel and he continued to carry you. He was going on about how he found the tunnel when you drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the Doctor got back to the TARDIS, he laid you on the bed in your room and tucked you under the covers. He knew you were still breathing, seeing your chest rise and fall every few seconds. He changed you into a clean pair of pajamas and gave you a quick kiss on the forehead before he went to get a wet washcloth after seeing how filthy you were. When he got back and began wiping you down, he swore that he heard this loud roar coming from your middle.

Then he heard it again.

The Doctor leaned over, pressing his ear to your stomach. He frowned when he felt your ribs poking at him. Your belly let out a symphony of angry growls and grumbles. The noises coming from your middle woke you up and you saw the Doctor looking at you with concern and worry in his eyes.

"They starved you, didn't they?" he asked, wanting to hear the answer from you.

You hesitated before you finally answered in a meek voice. "Yeah."

The Doctor pulled you closer to him and held you, running his hand along your tummy in a comforting way. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Doctor, it's not your fault," you whispered back. "Please don't blame yourself."

The two of you stayed silent, with the Doctor stroking your belly, for about three minutes before another grumble from your stomach interrupted. He pulled away and gently patted your tummy, leaning down to give it a kiss. "Don't worry, little tummy," he cooed. "I'll get you some food."

He looked up to you. "Just stay here," he instructed before he left.

The Doctor came back in about six minutes later with a bowl of ice cream covered in chocolate syrup. "Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Thank you," you said with a smile, immediately digging into the ice cream. You laid back and sighed in content, savoring the various flavors. You scooped up another spoonful just as you barely started to swallow the first one. You finished the bowl within seconds in your slight feeding frenzy.

Your stomach gurgled in content, though it was followed quickly by another hungry growl. "Still hungry?" the Doctor asked, a little surprised. "I guess," you chuckled, running a hand over your stomach. The Doctor picked up the empty bowl and left the room again, coming back with the bowl filled with even more ice cream. He took the spoon from your hand and scooped up some of the ice cream, holding it out to you. "Oh, you're gonna feed it to me?" you asked, slightly amused. "Oh, yes," he answered.

Your stomach gave another rumble, although it honestly sounded more like an angry roar about its next meal being delayed. The Doctor laughed as he slipped the ice cream into your mouth. "Gotta keep that tummy happy."

After finishing that bowlful, you felt your stomach slightly round out and brush against your pajama shirt. "Would you like more?" the Doctor asked. Before you could speak, another rumble erupted from your belly. "I'll be right back."


End file.
